Melchior Armor
|unnamed jutsu=No |parent jutsu=Genesis Creation |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release,Onmyōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Takumi Uchiha, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} By using Genesis Creation, Takumi would form the armor which later on he would modify by absorbing pure chakra around him then embodying these two natures he will break through the boundaries of chakra based entities. Which would result into the formation of an armor much more advanced than it's previous version. The orbs previously used in Genesis Creation here participate to form the armor. Appearance In this state, his physical formed would be changed to some extent. Firstly his muscles will be augmented, then his physical features such has height and hair length would increase, as soon as this is done he would become clad in an armor of pitch black chakra. His sclera becomes is pitched black as well with his iris being crimson in color. In this form, he has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist. His entire body is filled with markings stretching down from the center of his chest to his entire body except for the head. He has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes. Now, his head features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. He also grows two small spikes from his collar bones hence giving him a devastating look. Usage The Melchior Armor grants all the abilities granted by its former version. Like its previous form, While using the armor version he can widen a small part of the black armor to form a flexible sword with spikes capable to attacking multiple enemies at once. He can also form multiple miniature disks of black chakra from his entire body, the disks will attack the opponents with astonishing speed, the disks are produced rapidly and upon impact, victims are forcefully thrown off of their feet and then the disks would explode. He can also expel his chakra through this armor in the form of two large lances which are generally capable of extending up to a decent range of ten meters. Takumi can also fire, concentrated blast's of chakra when clad in the armor. However, all of this abilities are further augmented which would result in a devastating prowess. Further, his strength is increased to such incredible levels that he can easily destroy multiple buildings by a single punch, it is stated by him, with every movement he would make the landscape would change. He has shown the ability to carve away an entire mountain just by expelling a small portion of his chakra. The armour also increases the user's defences, drastically reducing, if not completely negating, damage from incoming attacks. Combine efforts of an entire platoon of Shinobi's using Lava Release didn't manage to put a single scratch on his body, his durability is enhanced to such levels that he is capable of taking a Tailed Beast Ball from a point blank range and still remain unaffected. He can also extend his arms which they can freely manipulate to attack their foes, able to strike an opponent. With this arms possessing incredible strength, with which he was able to throw Shukaku. Since, it's based on the same principal as it's parent technique, this technique can essentially nullify any form of ninjutsu. Lastly, this armor to somewhat increases the user's speed. With him being warped with his nearly flawless defense he is said to be invulnerable. Takumi further states that ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu are useless against him when clad in this armor. Category:Jutsu Category:OmegaDragon